My Mother Moon
by kaja1234
Summary: Yusuke, a werewolf, saves a girl who is a vampire. The werewolves and vampires have had a long going feud that has lasted for 200 years. Yet, will they find some unknown way to get along, perhaps fall for each other? Will they tear each other apart with t


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for the girl. 

Key thinking  
"talking"  
POV's -flashbacks-  
wolf instinct (poem)  
Chapter One: Of Blood and Men

Scene: A forest on a moonlit night

(Sometimes you hide from me.  
Mostly my friend when waning,  
At times you dissappear.  
You are my enemy when full, but still my existance is nothing without my mother moon.) -Julia

Girl's POV

I had been running for so long, but I didn't know where to. These are my thoughts as I run through the forest.  
Dark shadowy figures pursue me through the trees. I can feel something wet on my arm, probably blood, but I don't stop to examine it, for I must keep running. Yet I am so tired, and I'm sure I can't go on like this much longer. I run past a boy with golden colored eyes.

Yusuke's POV

I saw her run past me, but at that time I didn't know who or what she was. She'd startled me, and I hadn't really got a chance to spare a glance before she dissappeared in the thick forest. I decided to follow her, I didn't know what compelled me to follow. In truth, the only reason I was there in the forest that night was so I could commit suicide, there was a nice, deep river with a beautiful bridge across it in the middle of this particular forest, and, besides, I didn't have anything I felt like living for anyway.

I couldn't however, at least not this night, because of her. She had piqued my interests so I took off behind her, sensing the ki of some dark shadows that followed.  
I find her huddled under a bush and try to coax her out, and that's when I see that she is a vampire, not your regular vampire either, her eyes are red, a bit of silver mixed in. She won't come out and swipes at me, hissing. I can see her point though, she must've sensed that I was a lycan, or werewolf, and our species don't get along very well.

Something appears behind me and slashes its weapon into my shoulder. Blood leaks slowly from the wound. I turn, my golden eyes flaring with anger, to see my attacker. It's a man, judging from his build, dressed in black and holding a dagger in his hand. He's in an attack stance, and trying to figure out wether to attack me or go for the girl. I don't give him much chance to think, for at that moment the moon reveals itself from the clouds. My howl fills the air as I change, my clothes ripping as my body grows bigger, stronger, and fur sprouts all over. My face elongates and takes on the shape of a wolf's muzzle and my ears move up to the top of my head. The transformation's complete and first on my list was to make quick work of the man with the dagger.

'Kill! Kill him! Bathe yourself in his blood!' My wolf instinct calls to me. I must obey, my human mind has no say when I change into this form. 'He is food! Kill him!'

I leap upon the man and go for his throat, he slashes at me with his dagger and I howl in pain.

'Why are we helping a No-life one? We should flee and let them have her.' My instinct tells me.

No, I feel compelled to help her, I don't know why, but, I can't just let her die. Even if she is my enemy.

In human form, silver doesn't hurt me and I can treat it as a normal wound, in wolf form, it's very painful. I end up killing him anyway and his friends who come to help, but by this time I've been stabbed by silver so many times that I collapse in front of the bush with the girl underneath.

Girl's POV

I watched as the boy bled from his many wounds and slowly reverted back to human form. He was a lycanthrope, and even though I didn't care for them in the lease, I was in debt to this one. Those men had almost killed me, impaling me with stakes soaked in holy water.However, I used the last bit of my strength to pick him up and carry him to the river, where I cleaned and dressed his wounds, then picked him up once more and carried him to my home. A nice little countryside house on the eastern part of the forest.  
The darkness was welcome as I drew the blinds, put up a barrier and lay the boy on a futon watching over the him. I pull a cover over him and wait for the first rays of light to filter through the blinds, signaling the dawn. ... ... ... ...

A/n: Nice huh, so how'd you like it? Review please!


End file.
